Love at First Height/Quotes
:Mr. Turner: [mumbling in his sleep] Hey... Dinkleberg... There's a bug on your nose! ---- :(Timmy and his friends have rushed off to go on rides) :Mrs. Turner: Wow, he never moves that fast when it's time for chores! ---- :Park Attendant: Um, mam, did you lose your child? They can help you "over here". [points to Missing Child booth] :Mr. Turner: But we didn't lose our child! :Female Park Attendant: That's the password! :(The park attendant pulls a lever and Mr. and Mrs. Turner are plunged into Adult Land) ---- :Mr. Turner: Oh my gosh, it's a kid-less adult paradise! :Adult Land Attendant: Hey, that's great! We can use that as our slogan! ---- :Park Attendant: Heart condition? Go ahead. High blood pressure? Right this way. :Timmy Turner: This is going to be great! I can't wait to ride this ride! :Park Attendant: You can't ride this ride! :Timmy: What? :(The park attendant points to a height requirement sign, Timmy is shorter than the height requirement's line, so he can't ride it) ---- :Timmy: Oh man, this sucks! :(At Adult Land, Timmy's parents receive manicures and facials) :Mr. Turner: This so does NOT suck! :Adult Land Attendant: That's a great slogan too! :Mrs. Turner: "Losing our son" was the best thing that ever happened to us! :Mr. Turner: We have a son? ---- :A.J.: By my calculations, none of us will be tall enough to ride this ride until we are sixteen years old. :Chester: Good thing we brought our emergency tall kid kit! :(Chester pulls a paper bag over him and A.J., who appears standing on Chester's shoulders wearing a trench coat and a mustache.) :Chester: Cool! We're adult sized! Now what? :Park Attendant: Now you come with me, because you just "lost your son". :A.J.: We... Uh... I didn't lose my son. :Park Attendant: And that's the password! ---- :Timmy: Chester? A.J.? Oh great, now I'm too short and there is no one else around to be miserable with me! :(Cosmo and Wanda appear nearby disguised as organ themed costume wearing attendants) :Cosmo: Not true! Look, I'm everybodies favorite waste-filtering organ, Kenny Kidney! :Wanda: And I'm... Uhh... Penny Pancreas! :Timmy: And I need to get tall enough to get on that ride! And I am NOT waiting until puberty! I wish I had the body of a sixteen year old! :Wanda: One growth spurt coming up! ---- :(After Timmy is transformed into Gah) :Timmy: Cool! I've got the brain of a ten year old in a sixteen year old body! You know what that means? :Cosmo: You're a super model? :Timmy: Yep, and it's time to ride some rides! ---- :Kids at Park: Yeah! It's our favorite waste-filtering organ, Kenny Kidney! Yaaaaaaaay, Kenny! :Wanda: What about me? Penny Pancreas? :Girl 1: Yeah right, you're not even a VITAL organ! :Girl 2: My dad had you removed at age thirty two! :Cosmo: (to Wanda) You can be removed? ---- :(Timmy/Gah takes a seat on the roller coaster) :Vicky: Hey cutie! What's your name? :Timmy: GAH!!!!! :Vicky: Gah? What kind of name is Gah!? :Timmy: Gah? Oh, it's uh... Nor-weg-ian! :Vicky: (inspecting Gah) Hmm, Norwegian, hunky... (gasps) ARE YOU A NORWEGIAN SUPERMODEL!? :Timmy: Uhhh, I guess? :Vicky: (squeals excitedly) Those are the top two requirements for my dream man! Oh Gah, I'm never letting you out of my sight! How do you say "I love you" in Norwegian? :Timmy: (weakly) Help? :Vicky: Oh! I love your accent, it's Norwegelicious! ---- :Vicky: Hang onto me tight, Gah! :Timmy: Are you nuts? Why would I hang onto you? :(Vicky pulls out scissors and cuts Timmy's safety belt) ---- :Vicky: So Gah, do you, uhh, want to ride it again? :Timmy: Help! :Vicky: Oh, I love you too! :(Timmy screams and runs away) :Vicky: Gah! I follow you to the end of the Earth! Until someone richer or better looking shows up! ---- :(Vicky chases Timmy/Gah into a house of mirrors, the mirror makes Timmy appear little again) :Vicky: Buck teeth and pink hat on a kid? Eew! :(The mirrors show Timmy bigger) :Vicky: Buck teeth and pink hat on a Norwegian male super model? Yay!!! ---- :Girl in Bumper Car: Gah! Will you sign this calender I bought off the internet? :Timmy: I have a calender? :(Vicky bumps the other girl away with her bumper car) :Vicky: Stop flirting with him! HE'S MINE! ---- :(Chester and A.J. are discovered in Adult Land and flee) :Adults: Ack! Children?! :Adult Land Attendant: We've got a runner in quadrant seven, the old fake mustache sit on each other's shoulders hide in a trench coat trick. :Adult Land Security: (to adults) Okay, time to go back to the other park "find your kids". :Adults: Awwww... :Mr. Turner: Nooo! Please! :Adult Land Security: Did we mention Gah is in the park? :(the adults cheer) :Mr. Turner: Gah? He's Norwegelicious! :Mrs. Turner: I've gone gaga over Gah! :Adults: Yeah! WE LOVE GAH! ---- :Vicky: Gah! Playing hard to get only makes me want you more! ---- :Vicky: (dragging Timmy/Gah with her) We still have time for ONE MORE ride together... The Marriage-Go Round! ---- :(Chester and A.J. have been cornered by security) :Chester: We won't tell anyone about Adult Land! Honest! :Adult Land Security: We KNOW you won't. (reaches into coat pocket) Because if you do... (pulls out Gah doll) You won't get to keep these. It's Gah, the talking Scandinavian super doll. (pulls string on doll) :Gah Doll: I have a calender. Got one autographed? :Chester and A.J.: DEAL! ---- :Vicky: I just love the tunnel of love! It's so nice... and dark! :Timmy: Yep, the perfect place to make a wish! :Vicky: Or smooch! :Timmy: Yep... WHAT!? ---- :(After Timmy is changed back to normal and Vicky realizes she was kissing him) :Vicky: Ahh! What did you do with Gah!? :Timmy: Uhh, he had to go back to... Norwegia? :Vicky: Norwegia!? (hops on sled with dogs) I'm coming Gah! (whips dogs) Mush! ---- :Gah Doll: I'm Norwegirific! ---- :Wanda: Timmy, I hope you learned a lesson: That being tall.. :Timmy: Yeah, yeah, doesn't make a better person, I know. :Cosmo: Just dreamier. ---- :Timmy: What a day! I got to ride the Heartstopper, experience puberty, and get rid of Vicky! I wonder where she is? :(somewhere in Norway) :Vicky: Gah! Where are you? I'VE LOST MY SUPERMODEL! :Polar Bear: And that's the password! (Polar bear activates a lever) :(A hole appears underneath Vicky and she falls into it) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Season 5 Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:Episodes